Back Into The Past: A Crazy Naruto Story
by Nightkiller8821
Summary: Realizing that they will lose the War, the Alliance sends Naruto to the past to correct the mistakes of the past. Naruto Uchiha, Rinnegan Naruto, Semi-dark Naruto, Smart Naruto. This is my first story. Naruto/Mikoto Naruto/Kushina Naruto/Kurenai Naruto/Mei Naruto/Yugito Naruto/Samui
1. Prolouge 1 Traveling to the Past

**Back In The Past **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although if I did I would have killed Sasuke or not have made him such an emo.

Pikachu: Pika!

**Please Read!**

**Author's Note: Hello guys this is my first fanfic and I want to clarify some things before we start. Keep in mind that English is my second language and as such there might be some grammatical errors in this fanfic so please bear with me. **

**Also there might be some changes in the story that don't follow the original story I decided I wanted to change some of the things in the story a few examples are Naruto's age, Naruto's idiotic thinking and acting, the Chunnin Exams, character age's, and some character's sex ( one example is Haku and Kyuubi).**

**Lemons I really am not good at lemons so if you are good at lemons please PM me (it can be Naruto and any character the character has to be female because I don't like Yaoi and Yuri) Also about my chapters I will try the very best I can to make them long but I can't promise anything so bear with me please. Finally I don't know if I should add a Harem since my idea was to make this a Naruto/Mei fanfic but if you recommend some female characters please PM me know let's worry about that later now enjoy. Finally this Fanfic is an inspiration I had from other fanfiction, some of them are on my favorite stories so if you want to read one of them, go ahead. If I have written something that belongs to your story please forgive me I'll try to PM you asking for permission before I begin to write and if I forget tell me so I can give you full credit but please provide what story and chapter.**

**Prologue**

Despair was the feeling everybody felt right now. Not only were they losing the Fourth Shinobi World War but many of them had lost loved ones sons, daughters, husbands, wives, etc. Naruto Uzumaki didn't know what to do he had lost so many people already that there really didn't seem a way for them to win this war. Not to mention he had lost Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shizune, Kurenai, and Konohamaru to this war.

Right know he was headed to their hideout in order to discuss plans and ways to win this war. "Alright Shikamaru how do you think we can win this war?" asked Naruto. "Well, there seems to be only one way to be able to end this but you are the only one who can do this Naruto" replied Shikamaru. "What is this way Shikamaru?" asked A. "Well, you know how the Forth Hokage's **Hirashin **(Flying Thunder God Technique) allowed him to teleport to where he had his sealed kunai. What if instead of teleporting Naruto to one of the kunai's we have here to one of the ones Minato had in the past" stated Shikamaru. "W-wait… are you saying that Naruto will rip open a barrier in space and teleport to the past screamed Tsunade! 'Won't Naruto-kun be hurt by this?' thought Hinata to herself. "So are you saying that I should go in the past and try to kill Madara and Kabuto before any of this madness begins to happen?" questioned Naruto. "Exactly, and we really have no choice in this. Either we do this or get trapped in the Infinite Tskuyomi or get killed." calmly replied Shikamaru. "Fine then let's do this but before we do this I want to see what Kurama thinks about this" said Naruto. "Fine, but make it quick" answered Shikamaru.

-**Naruto's Mindscape-**

Once Naruto entered his mindscape he began to walk were the huge bars once stood. Kurama's face loomed on top of him. "So Kurama what do you think about this plan will it work or not?" questioned Naruto. "Hmph, what you puny humans are trying to do seems well enough impossible but knowing you it probably will happen, but know one thing doing this might change some of the thing in the past for example instead of you being male you might be a female or instead of Sasuke going to Orochimaru you might go. Do you understand what I'm implying here? "Hmm… it certainly is a risk but it's a risk that we will have to take also will I remember any of this?" asked Naruto. "Hmm… I really don't know about that but just in case make a **Kage Bunshin **(Shadow Clone) here and tell it to only focus on remembering your objective so you don't forget, know leave I sense a White Zetsu army an hour away from here" said Kurama. "Thanks Kurama and if I survive this I'll see you later" replied Naruto.

-**Real World**-

"Sorry to make you wait guys know lets hurry up there is a White Zetsu Army an hour away from here" advised Naruto. As everybody began to pack Naruto couldn't help but continue to think about what would happen if this did work and what would happen if it didn't.

Once they reached their destination, which was a cave about 50 kilometers away, they began to make preparations to begin. "Ok Naruto this is how we're going to do it, first you begin to apply chakra to it like a normal **Hirashin**, then once you feel the it begins to pull you use the Kyuubi's chakra and tear a hole in space and you will only have one chance to do this so make it worth it" said Shikamaru. Naruto sat down cross-legged and entered **Tailed Beast Mode**; after he entered it he began to channel chakra into the kunai. After that all everybody saw was a Yellow Flash and he was gone. "Do you think this will work Shika?" asked Ino. "I really don't know Ino let's just hope it does" replied Shikamaru.

**-With Naruto in a Space Tunnel-**

Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the speeds he was going the **Hirashin **could teleport him in an instant in the real world but here in the space tunnel he wasn't moving really fast. It seemed as if this was another world. 'Gota focus on the mission though' thought Naruto 'here I go'. Using Kurama's chakra he pushed through the space tunnel and ripped through…. Blackness was all he saw before he lost conscious.

**Kit… Kit… Wake up Naruto! **"Ughh… I got a killer headache right Kurama and you shouting inside my head isn't helping at all" Naruto told him. **"Hmph, right know isn't the time to argue kit we have to see where you landed and hopefully you land in one of the 5 Great Nations, and preferably in the Land of Fire" **Kurama replied**. **"Well you are right about that now let's see… umm Kurama I don't think this is either one.

Naruto looked around and he saw darkness channeling chakra to his eyes he saw that he was in a place that look like a dark cavern.** "Oh shit Kit, I think we made a wrong turn, this here is ****The Land of Darkness ****home to the Black Moon Wolf" Kurama replied. **"Wait a minute Black Moon Wolf WTF are you talking about Kurama?" **Fine let me tell as it seems humanity has forgotten already.**

**Flashback/Story no Jutsu**

**Many believe that the Sage of Six Paths created the moon, well that's half the truth you see Kami had already made the moon but it didn't shine at night like it does know. After the SofSP (short for the Sage of Six Paths 'cause its annoying having to right that over and over again) defeated the Juubi (10 Tails) he struck a deal with the Black Moon Wolf, the deal was by allowing him to seal the Juubi in the moon The Black Moon Wolf would be able to walk in the Earth again. The Black Moon Wolf was the only being in the world that possessed the Sharingan; he blessed the Uchiha Clan by giving them the gift of the Sharingan. **

**But after time people began to control the Biju by using the Sharingan, but that wasn't enough humanity wanted more power so using the Biju they attacked the Black Moon Wolf. I must admit that Wolf was strong he lasted 30 years in a battle against the entire human race and all 9 Biju. One of the reasons was his tremendous chakra he had 50x more chakra than the Juubi, another was his eyes using the left eye he could trap 70 ninja in the Tskuyomi and keep it on them for 10 days, using his right eye he could activate the first Susanoo which was in the shape of a huge Dark Purple Wolf, finally he could shoot the Amaterasu out of his mouth.**

**But after 30 years he realized that he couldn't continue fighting so he split himself into 2 parts the Yin-half possessed the Left eye Sharingan and the Yang-half possessed the Right eye Sharingan. He sent his Yang-half here in the Land of Darkness and using his Yin-half he freed the Biju from the mind control and gave the Uchiha the Curse of Hatred. The Curse of Hatred was a double edged sword when a loved one dies they are filled with hatred and that hatred gives them power but it slowly begins to lead them into the path of darkness, slowly killing them until they only become a shell of themselves. After doing that he sealed his Yin-half into the moon, and that's why it changes stages from a new moon to a full moon.**

**Flashback/Story no Jutsu Kai!**

So know we need to find a way to get the hell out of here 'cause I sure don't want to meet this Wolf, even though he sounds badass and all he might be hatin' on humans, shit I kind of sound like B know.

**So… a little human decides to come into my realm, hahahaha, I'll enjoy killing you squirt…..**

"That is one huge motherfucker…..Ughh Kurama I think we are officially screwed" Naruto said.** "No shit kit…" replied Kurama. **"Yo…Mr. Moon Wolf before you decide to eat us/me let me tell you 2 things. 1) I really don't taste good and 2) can you please listen to my story before you decide to eat me" pleaded Naruto. **You got guts pup, fine tell me your story for coming here and then I'll eat you or maybe not since humans taste awful so I'll settle for burning you to a crisp. ** 'Hmph, why do huge tailed animals always call me a baby animal, first kit know pup, troublesome' thought Naruto.

In some random timeline a certain someone sneezed

"Well then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki; Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko or Kyuubi no Kitsune. Before I came here my friends and I were fighting two Uchiha one called Madara and the other called Obito –at this comment the Beast snarled- together we came up with a plan that was to teleport me using my father kunai into the past to stop this shit before it happened but apparently we made a wrong turn and ended up here. **Well your plan certainly was a stupid but not impossible plan tell you what if you manage to destroy a part of my Susanoo I will give you 5 gifts that will help you and some advice, and before you ask why I am helping you it's 'cause I want revenge on the Uchiha… deal? **

Now, Naruto contrary to popular belief wasn't stupid he was pretty smart so he decided to take the deal since refusing it would get him killed. "Fine then let's do this, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto

**Magneyko Sharingan! After he said that his right Sharingan started to spin wildly and transform into a 3 pronged shuriken but with hole in the bases of the shuriken and the tips were almost flame-like. Then he cried out Susanoo and just like that a huge skeleton made up of purple chakra surrounded him. **

"Kurama!" **Right! Tailed Beast Mode…**right after Naruto was powered up might Kurama's chakra a huge skeletal paw made its way downward toward him quick as a flash(couldn't resist writing that) he dodged it and jumped upwards and using his chakra hand started to create **Rasengans **but he didn't stop there and kept on powering them up to make 2 **Odama Rasengans (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere-I think Rasengan means spiraling sphere or something like that-) **and slammed them on the top of the Susanoo making it shudder and crack a little but not do much damage 'Fuck what do you think I should do Kurama' thought Naruto. **Well… try to do that new Jutsu we are working on but instead of 1 make 2. "**What Kurama! Are you sure it's even safe" replied Naruto. **Yes, now hurry up before the wolf turns you into bone meal. ****Hahahaha this is very amusing Uzumaki are you giving up, if so stay still so I can charcoal you shouted BMW. **"No thanks, I'd like to stay the way I am thank you" said Naruto. While dodging the strike Naruto once again began to make **Rasengans **but this time he began to apply Futon chakra to it to create **Futon: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken) **but then he began to apply **Katon Chakra(Fire Release) to create Katon: Rasenshuriken (Fire Release: Spiraling Shuriken). "**Take this!" shouted Naruto and threw both Jutsu at the **Susanoo**. The attacks hit him on top of the spine and head creating to massive explosions. The Black Moon Wolf staggered somewhat and fell down, even though the attack didn't destroy **Susanoo **it did leave him with a massive headache. **It seem you are more fun than I thought Uzumaki, know it's my turn **and with that said he opened his mouth and shouted **Amaterasu. Kit dodge! **"I know Kurama you don't need to tell me the obvious" stated Naruto as the huge ball of black fire came at him.

'Fuck how am I supposed to take him down **Rasenshuriken **doesn't do shit neither does **Odama Rasengan… **wait a minute didn't my dad base his **Rasengan **on the most powerful **Biju **attack the **Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) **"Ok Kurama what to come out and play?" **Thought you'd never ask kit. **After having said that a huge golden Kurama appeared behind Naruto. **So the little kit has come out to play ****Shut up you bitch (for those who don't know bitch means a female dog or wolf) **Ok Kurama here we go, Naruto began to create a **Rasenshuriken **while Kurama began to create a **Bijudama. ****Oh no you don't shouted the BMW **and began to ran towards them,**Taju**** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( Mass Shadow Clone Technique) **shouted Naruto and instructed his **Kage Bunshin's **to attack the Wolf with **Odama Rasengans **to slow him down, "Right come on guys let's show this guy who's boss shouted Naruto Clone 1 "Yeah!" shouted the rest. While the BMW was being slowed down by a bunch of **Odama Rasengan **Naruto told Kurama to shoot the **Bijudama **when the last clone dispelled. After the last **Kage Bunshin **dispelled Kurama shot the **Bijudama **at the BMW. 

**Boom! **After the dust and debris settled the BMW checked his **Susanoo **and saw that one more hit was all it took, to finally break it. **Hmph… little runt does know how to put a struggle to bad I kinda was hoping for him to win he seemed like a strong pup, o well time to deep fry him….. ** "Don't underestimate me you overgrown furball, and take this **Odama Rasenshuriken (Big Ball Spiraling Shuriken) ****Fuck… I guess I spoke to soon **

Breathing hard and almost out of chakra Naruto could only help but hope that that managed to take him down 'cause if it didn't he was in some deep shit. **So pup, you did manage to break through my Susanoo well I am a being of my world and here are your 5 gifts. 1) I will help you get to your timeline safely 2) I will seal myself in you giving you the gift of the Sharingan and its Magneyko form without having to worry about going blind plus when I seal myself inside of you, you'll become lord over all K9's second only to me and with furball over there you will also have the foxes at your disposal. Also if in the timeline you are going to you are born with the Sharingan I will make it more powerful. 3) As you know passing through the space dimension is dangerous since a lot of weird shit can happen, while doing it so I will help protect you from the most harmful and try to bring the most beneficial changes to your body. 4) This gift will surprise you even more. When I seal myself into you, your body's chakra coils will expand so much that you will be able to have more than 1 Biju inside of you. For example: Since you already have the Kyuubi, you can only add the Ichibi, Nibi, and Sanbi… but no more. **

"So basically I can add 6 more tails of chakra before reaching my limit, meaning I will have in total 15 tails worth of chakra not counting mine or yours". **Hmm… this actually seems like a pretty good deal kit, but what of the 5th gift Black Moon Wolf. ****Call me Nightshade or Shadow anyone if fine.**

**Now, my 5****th**** gift is a very special one I Nightshade will give you my personal weapon, **_**Dakusouru**_** (Dark Soul). Dakusouru was forged in the heart of a dying star and cooled in the heart of a newborn star (Got the idea from Mjolinir Thor's hammer) and has the ability to morph into any weapon you desire from the shortest knife to the longest katana. The best thing is that it doesn't have a form it is in the shape of a circular mass of darkness, easy to summon to your hand at any time and morph easily. **

**Another of its abilities is the ability to control darkness from physical darkness to spiritual darkness, meaning if someone is evil and corrupt Dakusouru can manipulate them & it can control the Darkness element. But here is another thing if the person isn't evil and corrupt the Dakusouru can still control them but not as strongly as it would a foul spirit.**

"Thank you Nightshade, I really don't know if I can thank you since you've helped me so much. **Don't worry about it pup, I've wanted to leave this place… also before I forget when I seal myself into yourself, you will gain the ability to summon me or Kurama to fight by your side.**

Naruto couldn't believe it he was finally going back to the world and who knows what will happen after this, steadying himself so Nightshade can seal himself. Strange marking appeared all over Naruto's body and suddenly Nightshade jumped and was absorbed into Naruto's stomach. Immediately Naruto felt pain and doubled over breathing heavily seeing the seal in his stomach morph and change.

**Pup can you hear me I'm inside know you ok? **"Yeah I'm fine Nightshade know let's go. **Sure pup just wait for Dakusouru to appear, **as if on cue a band of darkness covered Naruto's hand. It suddenly began to hum and then stopped. **Ok pup, the humming you just heard was Dakusouru accepting you I would recommend you will it to form into a wristband of metal scales covering your right arm (In this fanfic Naruto will be able to use both hand but his right is stronger) **Naruto did just that. **Ok here we go.**

**- Inside of the Space Portal/Tunnel-**

Naruto began to feel dizzy and his mind was spinning but after a while he got used to it and saw that he was falling down a hole… then he began to feel pain all over his body was sweating a storm. **Don't worry pup Kurama is healing your body from any unwanted intruder's and it seems the first change is hitting your body, seams in this timeline you will be an Uchiha and not any Uchiha but the grandson of Madara Uchiha you should feel proud pup with his genes your body will be superior than any other especially the one that's coming wanna know what it is? **Tell me already Nightshade. **Fine… it seems your mother was Madara's daughter and your father is still Minato Namikaze. But it appears that the Namikaze's also are from the Senju clan just like the Uzumaki they were proficient in fuinjutsu & had a long lifespan but they became almost extinct and since the Uzumaki were better known everybody forgot about the Namikaze's. Why do you think Minato was so good at sealing? ****Anyways Kit you are one lucky son of a bitch. **Why is it Kurama? **Because your body is now capable of awakening the Rinnegan. **"….!What!..." dayum that really is badass Kurama it seems that my goal will be if only a bit easier.

**Naruto, Kurama prepare yourselves we are reaching the world. **After Nightshade said that Naruto, once again, saw darkness.

**AN: Well that's the first chapter guys hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will shed some light on the Naruto of this timeline, meaning I'll explain some of the questions you might have for example: What happened to Kushina? What about the Uchiha clan? And others. Know I've decided for this story to be a harem these are some of the females I've decided to have Kushina, Mikoto, Mei Terumi, Yugito, and possibly Samui. Let me know if you have any other suggestions and before I forget Naruto also might have sex with characters but that doesn't mean he will love them. See ya later.**


	2. Prolouge 2 Naruto's Background

**Back In The Past **

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I have to say this. If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing FanFiction**

**Pikachu: Chu!**

**Nightkiller: Yeah, I know Pikachu I wished I owned Naruto.**

**AN: Hello guys as promised this chapter is a filler/special. I am going to give a bit of info. And background on Ashiru (Naruto's Mom), Mikoto, Kushina and Minato enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Conflicts, Jealousy, & Love**

Ashiru was in love, at least that's what she thought she was in. Today was the day her sister Mikoto and herself went to the Ninja Academy. Well, Mikoto is her half-sister. When she was born her father abandoned her family for unknown reasons. After that her mom couldn't take it and left her with some clansmen and committed suicide.

The family that took her in was a good and kind family; they loved her as one of their own and didn't reject or disliked her.

Anyways, when she went to the academy she was assigned the same class as Mikoto and another of her friends Kushina. Now how do you explain Kushina, well the only way to explain her was as the "Hot-Blooded Red Habanero" since she didn't take shit from anybody and if you insulted her, made fun of her red hair, or called her Tomato she would leave you with a beating you never would forget. She also had a tomboyish attitude and had an obsession with ramen; yup you would normally find her at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand owned by Teuchi.

Well were getting off topic here is what happened that made Ashiru and 2 other girls blush and send them to and sent them to a state of euphoria

**-Flashback/Story no Jutsu- Ashiru Story Style **

Man, I am so excited! Today I'll begin to attend the academy and after that graduate and be a ninja and… "Ashiru, Mikoto… wake up you don't want to be late do you!" shouted Mihara. "Hai, Kaa-san" shouted both girls.

After eating breakfast and getting ready, both girls exited their home and walked towards the academy. "What do you think we'll be doing today at the academy Mikoto-chan?" she asked her sister. "Well I doubt we'll be learning ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu anytime soon Ashiru-chan, hey there's Kushina-chan… Kushina-chan over here!" replied/shouted Mikoto. "Come on let's catch up to her Mikoto-chan" said Ashiru and began to run.

Both girls ran to catch up to Kushina, but Ashiru accidently crashed into someone. "Ouch… who did I crash into?" When she turned around she saw a drop-dead gorgeous blond. "Umm, sorry I wasn't looking where I was running, Gomen'nasai" Ashiru said. "No its fine don't worry about it, my name is Minato Namikaze what's yours?" questioned the now identified Minato. "Oh, my name is Ashiru Uchiha" replied Ashiru. "Ashiru, what happened?" shouted Mikoto running toward her, Kushina right behind her. "Oh its fine Mikoto don't worry." replied Ashiru.

**-Flashback/Story no Jutsu Kai!-**

Ever since that day Ashiru and Minato became good friends, Ashiru introduced Minato to Mikoto and Kushina and quickly befriended them. But let's just say that after a while Ashiru and Minato became more than friends much to the discomfort of Mikoto and Kushina because they too developed a crush on Minato but sadly he never saw them as more than friends.

**-Timeskip Minato is 18 and the girls are 17- Minato Story Style**

"Damm it, how do I tell her… well I better find her first and then work my way upwards" thought a troubled Minato. Once Minato found Ashiru at a BBQ restaurant, he decided just to be forward about it.

"Hey, Ashiru-chan, what are you doing?" asked Minato. "Oh nothing Minato-kun, so what do you want to talk about?" replied Ashiru. "Waa… how did you know I was going to ask you something Ashiru-chan, am I that easy to read?" asked a confused Minato. "Yes, to me you are, now what is it?" said Ashiru. Minato stood up walked over to where she was bended down to his knees and said 4 words that froze Ashiru's heart. "Will you marry me?"…..

When Minato saw Ashiru he immediately began to talk, until she said in a hushed town. "Why would you want to marry me, I am the daughter of Madara Uchiha you on the other hand you will be the Yondaime Hokage" said Ashiru. "I don't care, I love you with all my heart and want to live with you please don't reject me" replied Minato. "I would never reject you Minato-koi… I love you…" replied a happy and teary eyed Ashiru. "I love you too…Ashiru-hime" replied a happy Minato.

After their confessions to each other they both got married. Although Mikoto loved Minato she decided to be happy for her sister and tried to hide her affections. Kushina on the other hand was distraught, but she tried to hide it too but couldn't be in their company for a long while because she was too hurt.

**-Time Skip to Naruto's Birth 1 year Later- Mikoto Story Style-**

When Mikoto learned her sister is getting married to the man she had a crush on she was in one word "crushed" (couldn't resist). She never could imagine he own sister marrying the man she loved. No matter, she still attended to their wedding and congratulated them saying she was happy for them, but it was a different at her house. There she cried herself to sleep.

Now it is October 9, walking down to the Hokage Mansion to give her mission report. Once she got there, she was immediately hugged by a static Ashiru and equally happy Minato "Mikoto! Mikoto! The doctors said that I might give birth tomorrow or tonight!" shouted a happy Ashiru. (Forgot to say this but in this FanFic Mikoto **WILL NOT BE SASUKE'S MOM, **Fugaku married another woman) "I am very happy for you Ashiru and for you to Hokage-sama" replied Mikoto on the verge of tears since once again she was reminded that she could not have Minato. 'Oh Minato-kun, that could've been my son no matter I must support Ashiru' thought a distraught Mikoto. "Mikoto how many times do I have to tell you to call me Minato not Hokage-sama ok" said Minato with a dashing smile, in both girls opinion, leaving Mikoto weak in the knees.

**-Time Skip to Naruto's Birth-Kushina Story Style-**

Once Kushina found out about the marriage she was devastated. Minato was the only man she could ever love and now he was gone, taken. She knew she shouldn't be mean to Ashiru since Ashiru had a crush on him too, was her best friend, and never rubbed it in, besides Minato chose Ashiru and she couldn't do anything about it. When they invited her to the wedding, she arrived but didn't stay there for long. After that she began to take high level missions to get rid of her pain, and after a while Ashiru told her to stop doing this to herself since every time she arrived, she came very injured, but Kushina refused. Then when Minato took notice he too began to talk to her, and she refused saying that someone had to do it.

**-Time Skip Night of October 10-Still in Kushina Story Style**

Kushina was returning to Konoha after a tiring mission when suddenly a masked man appeared in front of her. "Kushina Uzumaki, give me the Kyuubi" he spoke in a demanding tone. Kushina's eyes widened when he mentioned the Kyuubi, nobody knew of it only the Sandaime, Mikoto, Ashiru, Minato, and Mito Uzumaki but she was dead already. "Never… and who are you?" The masked man gave no response and just ran towards her. Kushina knew she was in trouble; 1) she was low on chakra 2) she was exhausted. Her body was on Fight or Flight mode until it chose flight, running as fast as she could towards Konoha she turned around and barely dodged a kunai, she flipped went through and seals and said **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique) **expelling a large bullet towards her opponent, but to her horror the water bullet passed right threw her opponent. 'Fuck, I guess I have to make a run for it and use some of **his** chakra to send a signal and give me a boost' Kushina thought, 'Kyuubi! Chakra Now!' she screamed at the **Biju**. Right after she said that she felt his chakra run through her and expelled as much as she could so the sensors at the village could see she needed help. Still using Kyuubi's chakra she turned around to see a **Sharingan **turned on with it tomoe spinning making her dizzy until she passed out.

'Now I have to make a clone to slow down Minato' the masked man thought, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) **adding extra chakra to make it last longer he sent his **Kage Bunshin **to Minato's location.

(Since I am too lazy to do it we are skipping to where Minato is sealing the Kyuubi)

"Bye Naruto, I love you and I am so sorry we are leaving you all alone, sniff, forgive me my son" cried Ashiru. When Minato defeated the **Bunshin **he ran towards the Kyuubi and with his wife's **Sharingan** managed to subdue the Kyuubi long enough to seal him into his firstborn.

**And that my friends is how Naruto cam too life, Grandson of Madara Uchiha (Who was married to an Uzumaki), Son of Minato Namikaze. So know we are skipping towards the Uchiha Massacre any other questions you might have I will answer in my AN or I will PM you.**

Mikoto came tired from a B ranked mission. After Minato and Ashiru died Kushina went rouge, and know Mikoto is all alone. "Here is my mission report Hokage-sama may I go home" Mikoto asked the Sandaime. "Yes about that Mikoto, while you were away Itachi Uchiha slaughtered all the Uchiha Clan except little Sasuke-kun. "What! Are you telling me the Uchiha Clan is no more!" screamed Mikoto. "Yes, that is what I am saying" Mikoto I am sorry. Mikoto ran away crying, it wasn't fair, she had sacrificed so much in her life Ashiru-chan, her love for Minato-kun, their deaths, Ashiru-chan's son, and Kushina and know she learns that her family is now dead.

**AN: Hello guys that are the end of Prologue 2 since Chapter 1 is when Naruto starts again. Hope you liked it sorry for it being so short. Also, I might not upload Chapter 1 until January since I am going to go to Mexico for Christmas Vacation and won't be able to upload a chapter anytime soon so see you in January guys. Happy Holidays. PS. Please Review I enjoy reading them and I want to know your opinion.**


	3. A New Beggining

**Back In the Past: A Crazy Naruto Story**

Nightkiller: Sadly I don't own Naruto but don't worry one day I will

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Nightkiller: What! Waddaya mean I will never own Naruto

Pikachu: Pika Pika Chu!

Nightkiller: (Glances around nervously) Fine Pikachu, but I will never give up on my quest to have Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Nightshade is talking (Bold with Italics)**_

**Kyuubi/Other Biju's are talking (Bold)**

**AU: Sorry for the late update guys, so can you please forgive me –insert a cute ass puppy/kitten telling you please-. Anyways I've had some people ask for some particular women to be in the harem, so the Almighty Nightkiller-sama will explain some things to you poor, ignorant people (Just kidding guys) Naruto will not have a large harem, I've read quite a bunch of stories where he has like 10+ women… and it sometimes get's on my nerves.**

**1: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten will NOT be paired with Naruto.**

**2: I will not pair Tsunade or Shizune with Naruto… but I do have some plans for Tsunade. **

**3: I will not include Rin, Kaguya, or Konan (I am still thinking about Konan so I'll tell you if I decide not to add her) since they never were in my original idea nor in the new plans I have for this story.**

**4: I still am thinking about whether Sasuke leaves Konoha or not since Naruto will be an Uchiha and the grandson of Uchiha Madara, did I also mention that Mikoto is alive.**

**So any other questions you have will be answered.**

**THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH AND NARUTO WILL EXPIERENCE BETRAYEL OK ****just needed to make that clear.**

**Please thank **_**Shinto Kami **_**for helping me with the story and posting positive reviews and don't worry **_**Shinto Kami **_**people can flame all they want when I read flamers it just make me laugh because if they really don't like the story then don't bother reading it. I mean like flame all you want I really don't care. If you do flame me I'll have Itachi Uchiha send the Amaterasu flames at you since those are the hottest flames. **

**Hello **_**dadofmad007 **_**don't worry I will try to work on them but please remember 2 things 1) this is my first FanFiction so I may not know all the ropes. 2) English is my second language.**

**Yello, **_**SHADOWNINJAMASTER **_**do not fret I will continue this story.**

**Now, to all you guys who are either following me or favoring me, please review I want to know your opinions too **_**REVIEW!**_** I need more inspiration for my story. And if I didn't answer your reviews sorry, I'll try my best to answer them in the next chapter. Now let's start the story.**

**Chapter 1 (Meaning Naruto is in the World)**

Ugh, where am I Nightshade? _**Well pup, as of right know we are in Hi no Kuni just outside the border of the village. **_Wait a minute Nightshade why the hell I transparent and ghost-ish and where the hell is Kurama? _**Well pup since you do not exist in this world your other self does Kurama has returned to the Naruto of this dimension. **_Oh ok now, how do I become one with Naruto2. _**Glad you asked pup, first we will need to find N2 then you will grab him and "join with him" meaning your souls will become one and if he wants your memories he will have to be sealed in the very back of his head. **_"Why are they behind a seal Nightshade?" asked a confused Naruto. _**Well pup, him having all your memories will probably let him know what will happen in the future, and that will cause an imbalance in the universe. **_"But, how will that happen Nightshade I mean like… aren't people already able to see in the future?" inquired Naruto. _**Hahahaha, did you really think that you puny humans would be able to see the future, what they do are just logical guesses based on omens. **_After that Naruto stayed silent.

As Naruto wal- I mean floated toward the village he began to notice how peaceful it was and decided that he would protect the village. Little did he know that, when you join souls somebody the person remembers your goal (which in this case would be to bring peace) and does anything to fulfill that goal, the "intruding soul" would die, and that any being that is inside of you (in this case would be Nightshade) would forget about you and be sent to the other's body…

After much finding they managed to find Naruto2 who is 5 years old right know. Naruto2 lived a life the same as Naruto did just a little worse since he still hadn't learned how to completely avoid being caught. Steeling his resolve Naruto managed to guide Naruto2 to his apartment and decided to merge souls at night when Naruto2 would be sleeping making the process easier.

**-Nighttime 10:00 PM-**

Ok Nightshade it is time. _**Yes it is Naruto now before we start touch the head of Naruto2 in the head so we can have some basic knowledge of this world (Remember not even Nightshade knows what will happen). **_Oh, you're right, let's do this. As Naruto touched Naruto2's head he found out some much needed information. _**So it seems that this brat is still called Naruto Uzumaki, probably because of his grandmother since she was an Uzumaki and you can't call him an Uchiha without angering the clan and Namikaze without making him a target of his father's enemies, smart move indeed. Let's see what else is here, it seems the Uchiha Massacre happened already oh well too bad (the wolf inside Naruto's head was dancing) and the only survivors are Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha; this pup is also a prankster. Well other than that the stuff is still the same as always you ready pup? **_Yeah I am ready Nightshade let's do this, dattebayo!

As Naruto touched his mini-clone's head he was suddenly sucked in into a vortex, 'what's happening' thought Naruto fearfully.

**-Konoha Night Time 12:00- Unknown Location-**

"So Danzo-sama how do you plan to bring the Kyuubi to us?" asked a Root soldier called Natashi. "Simple, all I need to do is gain his trust, and the first thing I am going to do is gain his trust… do you know how?" "No sir, I do not" replied Natashi. "I will tell him the only thing Sarutobi has kept from him… his parentage." said Danzo.

**- Konoha Day Time 8:00 AM - Naruto's Apartment-**

"Hmphhh… that was a good night of sleep but I feel weird somehow like… the need to bring peace, wonder why, but no matter I will bring peace no matter what" stated Naruto after waking up. As Naruto got cleaned up he decided to see if he had any mail, although he never received any but it was still good to check anyways.

As he walked towards the door and opened it he realized there was Mail! Right there on the porch, wondering if it was a trap he decided to take his chances and open it. It read…

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am Danzo you probably never heard of me, its ok don't worry. Now the reason I have written this letter is to inform you who your parents are, since Hiruzen has kept this hidden from you. I have risked my life to tell you this but don't fret I will be fine let's start by your mother since I think this revelation will be less sudden._

_Your mother's name was Ashiru Uchiha, the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and an Uzumaki. She was a strong, beautiful woman who cared about you and loved you. She was treated as an outcast most of the time since she was the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and people feared her and sometimes distrusted her. Sadly she died during the Kyuubi attack protecting you._

_Now onto your father, well his name was Minato Namikaze as in the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) he was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of you and made you a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Or the Kyuubi no Kitsune they are the same thing doesn't matter)_

_Well Naruto hoped this helped you, Sayonara. _

_Danzo_

After he read the letter Naruto couldn't believe it, his father was the Yondaime fucking Hokage and was the one who caused him all this misery, all this pain. And if that isn't enough his own **Hokage **kept this from him. At this moment Naruto knew he was alone in this world and nothing would change this, the only person he trusted kept secrets from him, and it seemed that this Danzo guy was the one who told him this because he wanted too. Naruto began to hate his **jiji (Grandfather) **he spat the name in disgust, he began to hate the Yondaime Hokage his **Tou-san (Father)**, and his mother… she knew of his pain. If what the letter said was true she suffered the same as he did and probably understood his pain. All of these revelations were too much for Naruto and he passed out.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto woke up to a wet feeling, looking around he managed to see he was in a sewer but wondered what sewer looked like this. As he walked forward he began to hear someone crying, immediately he began to find who was crying since he knew how horrible it felt to want to be comforted but have no one do it. He finally managed to find what he thought was the source of someone crying. He found himself face to face with a huge set of bars, deciding to take his chances he walked through them and saw who was crying.

'She is beautiful' thought Naruto when he saw her. She had crimson colored hair and a nice body with a hourglass figure, nice smooth long legs, a slim waist, C-cup breasts just bordering D-cup, and oval-ish shaped face (Sorry if you still can't get a good idea I really am not good at describing people… and err demons too) also she had pointy fox ears coming from her head with the tips being black and 9 long crimson tails with the tips being black also.

"Um… hello there why are you crying" asked Naruto warily. When she heard his voice she immediately threw herself at him screaming **"I'm so sorry please forgive me it wasn't my fault they forced me too!".** Wanting to comfort her he responded "Don't worry I forgive you for whatever you are sorry for but please tell me what has made you so sad, I hate it when I see people like this" he asked. Meanwhile someone was watching from the background and thought _**'why would he forgive her, if she is the cause of all his pain and suffering… I must continue seeing this'**_ he thought to himself. **"Well… I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the cause of all you misery"** she replied sadly. Naruto just stood there in shock and replied "Oh don't worry I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you, only to my **father **who was the one who did this, sealing you into me and causing all of this mess" replied Naruto. **What! **Was what both beings thought at the same moment; Kyuubi because she still couldn't believe that this kid had forgiven her but hated his father believing that **HE **was the cause of his pain; the other unknown being thought that because the brat(pup…. If you still don't know who this is I am going to have you reread chap. 1, who else calls Naruto pup) hated his father and not the Kyuubi made him the perfect wielder for the _Dakusouru, _since the pup has no ill intent to supernatural beings but still has a darkness inside of him. "So… um… what's your name" asked Naruto. When she heard this Kyuubi blushed she had forgotten to say her name**, "my name is Raxxana **(Her name just popped in my head ok, most of the names I am giving are just names that pooped in my head like Ashiru I just liked the way it sounded and decided to use it)**"** she replied. "Oh, and what's the name of the being behind you. _**'Impossible! There's no way he could've sensed me!'**_ thought the alarmed unknown… (cough)... huge ass wolf… (cough)… being. "If you are asking how I sensed you, I didn't, all I saw was your outline in the darkness" calmly replied Naruto. _**"Well, pup it seems you do have some ninja value… even if it is a little bit, what do you say me and Raxxana strike a deal with you?" asked the huge now identified wolf.**_

"Before I do anything first tell me your name" retorted Naruto. _**"Hmph, I like you pup, my name is Nightshade but in my clan they call me Kage (Shadow) since I was the ultimate "weapon" you puny humans decided to add my title to your rulers **_(I decided to add this since I really never knew why all the ninja leaders had "kage" at the end of their titles ex. **Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage**). _**"Anyways pup this is the deal: Me and Raxxana will train you for 2 years in our respected realms, but to do this you must sign our summoning contracts I will give you the K9 Contract, it will allow you to summon Wolves and Coyotes, Wolves are mostly fighters either as frontline fighters or back up while coyotes are more like messengers, **_**while I Naruto-kun will give you the Fox Contract allowing you to summon foxes to aid you in any way. **_**Yes, I'll also give you Dakusouru (Dark Soul {I have decided to add some more abilities to the sword}), with the Dakusouru you will be able to control darkness, may it be physical or spiritual darkness if it is spiritual you can take command over them if the person is extremely evil they will be easier to control albeit if the person if pure-hearted it will be harder to control them but remember… if the person has a strong will and mind they will not be easy to control, the sword can also morph into any type of weapon or clothing, you can also summon beasts know as Nethermen (got the idea from (Sl)Ender Men from Minecraft) and Hellhounds, they will obey your every command, the last and final thing if you find another sword or weapon you like just touch the tip of it with Dakusouru and they will merge meaning the Dakusouru can transform into that weapon and maintain its own properties.**_

"So what will you train me in your realms and what do I have to give in return" asked Naruto. **"Well Naruto-kun both me and Nightshade will teach you our clan's fighting styles which are Fox Fist and Wolf Fist. Fox Fist is more of you using your claws to swipe and slash at your opponent , while Wolf Fist focuses more on power behind their punches since wolves have high stamina, their punches also quickly finish their opponents and/or leave them severely injured. In return you will have to summon us from time and time so we can be outside too and you will let us have control over your senses so we will be able to hear, smell, taste, touch, and see what you do, that way we can warn you if something is about to happen, and don't worry if you summon us we won't appear in our huge forms but in smaller bodies and finally please change the scenery around here I really don't like the sewer.**

"Fine then I accept your offers and stay still while I change the scenery" replied Naruto. After he said that Naruto began to will his mindscape to change into luscious woodland, the other 1/3 into a forest and the final 1/3 into a flatland with high grass and shrubbery. "**Thanks Naruto-kun and you should probably check around the Uchiha district to see if you can find something relating to your mother and/or grandfather"** and to express her thanks she gave Naruto a big hug smashing his face into her breasts making Naruto blush and begin move his head so he could get out, but the rubbing motion began to get Raxxana a little hot and decided to tease the boy **"My my Naruto-kun never thought you'd be a pervert, hmm" she teased **making the poor (Read: Lucky) bastard begin to sputter incoherently **"It's ok Naruto I was only teasing… maybe when you are a little older… ok" she replied. **Naruto blushed and left his mindscape.

**-Outside World-**

_**Pup, **_What is it Nightshade? **Forgot to tell you but since you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and have me inside of you, you are officially lord over all Canines (dogs, wolves, coyotes, and foxes). **'Hmm… this might turn helpful' thought Naruto. 'So when can I begin my training with you' asked/thought Naruto thoughtfully. **Well Naruto-kun, you can train with me and learn Fox Fist once we get your body a little more conditioned, **_**and you can train with the wolves once you can handle and become proficient with Fox Fist pup**_**, and you should probably head to the Uchiha District and scavenge around for more information concerning your mother Naruto-kun. **'Yeah, you're right' replied Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha he began to notice how many people hated him and wanted him dead. You may ask yourself "why does Naruto think they want him dead?" well besides the beatings, curses, and blatant disrespect it wouldn't take a genius to find out they want him dead. Naruto found himself wondering if his mother felt like this. Once he arrived at the district he began to sneak through alleyways so people wouldn't be able to see him, little did he know he had someone tailing him.

**-ANBU Yugao Uzuki POV-**

It was just a normal day for Yugao, she woke up got dressed and ready, arrived at the ANBU HQ, received her mission or began to make her way towards Naruto's house and waited outside so she could try (Keyword Being: Try) to make sure he didn't get in any trouble and stayed safe. Most ANBU found this mission boring and annoying, mostly when Naruto pulled a prank and you had to chase him all through the village, but not Yugao. She actually enjoyed taking care of Naruto for 3 reasons. 1) It was a "mostly" easy job, compared to A or S-Ranked missions ANBU mostly took. 2) It was amusing seeing Naruto escape, buy/collect ammo, and pull a prank before anyone including the ANBU noticed. One of the pranks that surprised her is when he painted the entire Hokage Monument, in a bright orange jumpsuit, especially when the villagers saw what he did to the Yondaime Hokage's face (He painted fox ears, fox whiskers, and a foxy nose), the villagers almost killed him, and he almost gave the Sandaime a heart attack since he thought that Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi and his father. 3) She didn't hate him for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko; she knew that he wasn't the kunai but the scroll.

She saw Naruto come out of his house and look in deep thought, that surprised her she had never seen Naruto that way 'Is he planning a prank' she thought to herself. She began to tail him stealthily making sure he never even had a chance to see her. 'Hmm, it seems he's walking towards the Uchiha district I wonder why she thought too herself.

**-Back to Normal POV-**

_**Pup! **_What is it Nightshade? _**It seems we're being tailed try to shake 'em off and if they continue confront them. **_'What! But what happens if we start to fight' asked Naruto. **Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll take temporary control of your body and start to fight the, nobody harms my kit! **'Fine then' said Naruto dejectedly. He began to run/sprint going through alleyways, taking sharp turns, mixing through the crowds, but it seemed he continued to be tailed. 'Has he noticed me' thought Yugao as she continued to weave through the crowd, 'if he has I have to appraise his awareness skills, still it seems kind of sad he's this aware because of how the villagers treat him' she thought sadly. _**It seems whoever this is, is persistent pup lead her to an abandoned alleyway to a dead end. **_'I'll choose the abandoned alleyway, last thing I need are some vengeful villagers and I'm in a dead end. **Ok Naruto-kun but be careful ok, I don't want to lose my little fox kit… **_**And I don't want you to die just yet pup. **_'Don't worry, I'll be careful' answered Naruto.

Naruto began to jog towards an abandoned alleyway, once he was sure he was alone he turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME OUT ALREADY!" panting from screaming so loudly he noticed someone come out of the shadows. From what he could see he noticed she was a woman and had a Cat mask on 'is she an ANBU' thought Naruto. She had purple hair reaching her waist, black and gray ANBU armor, and metal arm guards, and finally a katana strapped to her back. "Who are you and why are you following me?" asked Naruto in a calm voice since he knew from experience that when he would ask villagers this in a scared voice they would begin to beat him. Yugao was pretty impressed that Naruto asked in a level-headed voice instead of rushing to attack "my name is Cat and I am and ANBU assigned by Hokage-sama to protect you" responded Yugao/Cat. "Well you've done a good job so far" stated Naruto angrily and sarcastically. After those words escaped his lips Yugao/Cat couldn't help but feel bad and ashamed by how the most (By most I mean 99.98% since Only Ayame and Teuchi truly cared about him) of Konoha treated him, so she didn't reply. "Now leave me alone! Everything I've done I've done alone, no one has helped me and your so called job at protecting me must be easy money since you really haven't done anything!" shouted Naruto angrily "And if you don't leave me alone **I WILL KILL YOU!**" said Naruto in a demonic voice.

After hearing this Yugao/Cat began to worry for Naruto's mental state, deciding to take him to Sandaime-sama would be the best option she began to walk towards Naruto. When Naruto saw she began to walk forward he immediately said "I'm warning you if you come any closer I will not hesitate to attack you", seeing Yugao stop in mid-stride he thought he had won but after a while Yugao continued to walk forward confident in her ANBU skills. 'Raxxana! Nightshade! She's not stopping what should I do?' asked a very worried Naruto. **Don't worry Naruto-kun me and Kage (Shadow) will handle this, just give me the reins, sit back and enjoy the show. **'Ok' thought Naruto, immediately he began to feel a massive power surge and began to see red chakra coming of him **I won't give you a tail's worth of chakra since your body is too young to handle the strain ok now let me take over, **fine then here you go.

When Yugao saw Naruto drop on all fours and red chakra oozing off of him, she knew she was in trouble. With a huge roar Kyuubi/Naruto jumped at Yugao and swiped his claw ate her, thinking fast Yugao took a kunai to block the hit but when the claws connected to the kunai the kunai snapped in half like a stick. 'Shit, he's stronger alright' thought Yugao taking another kunai she began to channel chakra in it to make it more durable since she couldn't keep on wasting kunai. When Kyuubi/Naruto saw her distracted he immediately ran to the left and tried to give her a powerful punch to the stomach, once Yugao saw this happening she immediately place the kunai in a defensive position in an attempt to block with the kunai, but sadly the punch broke the kunai and continued forward until finally reaching its target. Yugao suddenly saw herself flying through the air with a giant pain in the stomach and crashed into the nearest wall knocking her unconscious. **There we go kit, know let's who knows how much attention we brought to ourselves during that fight. **Internally nodding Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the abandoned Uchiha district.

**AN: Well there we go guys another chapter. I wanted to keep on writing but decided to cut it there and continue the story in chapter 4. Sorry for the big wait. I have decided to tell you some of the people I will and will not pair with Naruto.**

**Tsume Inuzuka: Sorry guys but I won't pair her up with Naruto. Just imagine how weird it will be for Kiba**

**Sakura: No, just no.**

**Hinata: I just can't find the chemistry between Naruto and Hinata, but apparently Kishi has since The Last: Naruto The Movie is going to be a love story.**

**Ino: Nope not this story.**

**Tenten: Neither.**

**Fem. Sasuke: Just kidding there is no fem. Sasuke.**

**Hana Inuzuka: I still haven't decided, I might or might not. Please tell me in your reviews.**

**Anko Mitirashi: Probably not, although I might add teasing.**

**Kurenai Yuhi: Yeah, I also have an evil plan with Kurenai in it… MWHAHAHA**

**Mei Terumi: Yeah, she is one I definitely will add Naruto/Mei stories are one of the most likable pairings I've read.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yes! Naruto/Mikoto stories are one of my favorites.**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Fo' Sure, Naruto/Kushina stories are also my favorite.**

**Samui: You can't have a harem without Samui.**

**Yugito Nii: As I said before you can't have Naruto taking women from different Elemental Countries without Yugito.**

**Karui: I am not hating on colored people so don't be offended when I say that she will not be added. (Doesn't Karui remind you of Sakura? Even if it's just a little bit.)**

**Mabui: Sorry guys but no.**

**Yugao Uzuki: I don't know please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Tsunami: I might add a lemon with her.**

**Koyuki: No I won't add her.**

**So I guess that's it guys see you and Chapter 4 will be up soon I just need to finish it and revise&edit and it will be posted soon. Remember drink lots of Dr. Pepper it's the drink of the gods and fuck a girl or 2.**


	4. Discoveries

**Back In the Past: A Crazy Naruto Story**

**Disclaimer: Fuck It, I'm going to get Naruto if it's the last thing I do, ok first I'll drug Kishi then I'll have Pikachu break into his home and rob the ownership and then make Kishi sign all the papers making Naruto mine. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika!**

**Nightkiller: Damn It Pikachu you're right, I need to sneak in instead of just killing random people at once**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika **

**Nightkiller: Yeah, I guess Kishi might already be used to being forced into giving up Naruto. (Door Opens)**

**Naruto: Now wait just a minute! You can't just go and try to steal me Kishi has done a good job of making me awesome and all!**

**Nightkiller: Ohh really, then give me 5 jutsu… **

**Naruto: Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Rasen-**

**Nightkiller: … That are not Rasengan Related.**

**Naruto: Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), Oirike no jutsu (Sexy Jutsu), and… and….**

**Nightkiller: You see! The only jutsu that are even useful in battle are the ones that start with Rasen! But if I owned you you'd be badass and be showing Sasuke-teme and Orochi-pedo who is boss! **

**Naruto: No! I will not allow it!**

**Nightkiller: You know if I wanted to I could make you make out with Guy-sensei, wear a green spandex suit, and be screaming YOUTH! All the time right (Grins Sadistically) **

**Naruto: (Pales so much that it would make Orochimaru jealous of his skin color) PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT! PLEASE NIGHTKILLER-SAMA!**

**Nightkiller: Fine then, but don't make me regret this.**

**Naruto: Whatever you want almighty Nightkiller-sama.**

**Nightkiller: You know, I think I could get used to this (Has a huge as grin on his face)**

**I do not own Naruto**

**So guys how are you all, anyways I have finished watching Death Note and I really like it, you should check it out, although I really didn't like how Light Yagami acted at the last episode. He totally ruined his character. So I have been really busy and have decided to start working on a new story. Well, I got the inspiration from a Fanfiction called "The Bonds that Shape Us" it's a Naruto/Fem Itachi and a Naruto/Tsunade. Now you guys might be like Weird but I personally believe it's a good story so you should go check it out. I've placed it on my Fav. Stories List so you can find it there, I would also recommend if you don't have any new Fanfiction to read you should go check it out, I mostly have Rated M there but I think I have one that isn't. I might write a new story since I have an ideal I'll notify you guys later.. I have been reading your reviews and I feel so happy that you guys actually like my story and have posted "helpful" criticism and nobody has flamed me (Yet, ya never know),on to the story and sorry for the late updates. **

**Now onto reviews.**

**Kit: I'm sorry but they can't maybe Konan**

**Samhain Ootsutsuki: Thank to tell you the truth I just came up with this out of no where**

**Destros: well it's not going to be a real harem just Naruto and his lover but it might be**

**Guest1: Well thanks for the review and I will take it into consideration**

**FalseDarkness11: Yeah thanks for the tip.**

**StrikeExia: She will not be in the harem but I do have plans for her.**

**Xnekochix: Thanks but please give my story a chance**

**Darrius212: Thanks**

**plums: sorry thanks I'll fix that**

**Kego66: Thanks for your vote**

**Kit: thanks for your vote**

**Kyu9930: Well he will get the memories just slowly and in dreams since they are behind a seal**

**Elder Sibling: ?**

**BacoBoyX9: Like in one or 2 chapters**

**God-ShadowEx100: Please give my story a chance, I know you like Dark Naruto and he will be Dark and will leave Konoha a little surprise.**

**Naruto Otsutsuki DxD: Thanks for the reviews **

**PS: Can anyone please tell me some good Naruto/Fem Sasuke fics or Naruto/Fem Itachi. Also I was wondering if you guys would like me to make a story were Naruto is paired with Fem. Sasuke or a Fem. Itachi which do you prefer?**

**-Last Time on Back in the Past-**

_When Yugao saw Naruto drop on all fours and red chakra oozing off of him, she knew she was in trouble. With a huge roar Kyuubi/Naruto jumped at Yugao and swiped his claw ate her, thinking fast Yugao took a kunai to block the hit but when the claws connected to the kunai the kunai snapped in half like a stick. 'Shit, he's stronger alright' thought Yugao taking another kunai she began to channel chakra in it to make it more durable since she couldn't keep on wasting kunai. When Kyuubi/Naruto saw her distracted he immediately ran to the left and tried to give her a powerful punch to the stomach, once Yugao saw this happening she immediately place the kunai in a defensive position in an attempt to block with the kunai, but sadly the punch broke the kunai and continued forward until finally reaching its target. Yugao suddenly saw herself flying through the air with a giant pain in the stomach and crashed into the nearest wall knocking her unconscious. _

_**There we go kit, know let's get out of here who knows how much attention we brought to ourselves during that fight. **__Internally nodding Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the abandoned Uchiha district._

As Naruto ran through the alleyways he decided to ask Raxxana a question. 'Umm Raxxana, was that the Fox Fist you were talking about earlier?'

**No it wasn't Naruto-kun that was just pure fighting. **'Well why didn't you use it then' asked Naruto.

**Well your body hasn't been trained properly for my fighting style she replied coolly.**

'Oh' was the only thing Naruto could say. Once Naruto arrived at the Uchiha district, he immediately asked Nightshade to give him his sense of smell and Raxxana her sense of hearing so he would be able to hear/smell any nearby threats, to which they both agreed.

Half an hour later, Naruto on the brim of exhaustion, from running around, decided to rest in the house in front of him. 'Phew, am I tired how long do I have to keep on searching guys, I mean like I don't even know what are we looking for' said a tired Naruto while opening the door.

**Don't worry Naruto-kun we'll find something that's useful, we might even find some jutsu scrolls or something like that answered Raxxana. **

_**Yeah the vixen here is making a good point pup, or if you want to you could just leave and stay weak for most of your life **_said Nightshade.

'Tch… fine then I'll continue searching but first let me rest here for a moment' retorted Naruto.

**That's the spirit Naruto-kun! shouted Raxxana. **

Naruto then plopped down onto a mat that was randomly there and soon saw himself falling and hitting a cold stone floor. "Urgh… looks like the mat covered a hidden entrance, but it's darker than black inside of here"

_**Don't worry pup just channel chakra threw your eyes and I'll lend my chakra so you can see in the dark…**_

'K' replied Naruto. As Naruto began to channel chakra to his eyes he noticed the cave/tunnel was man-made, but at the same time it also looked natural. Naruto decided to continue walking forward since there really was no point in using chakra to see if he didn't explore the cave somewhat.

**-Meanwhile with the Sandaime Hokage (Sandaime means 3****rd****) - **

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man known as the _Kami no Shinobi _was facing an adversary that was so strong that even Kages had difficulty tackling. And this adversary's name is….. **PAPERWORK**….. (AN: I bet a lot of you saw this coming). Suddenly the Sandaime looked around to see if anyone was nearby, once he was sure nobody was close enough to see him he took a little orange book out of his sleeve and began reading "Hehehe Mushina so naughty and Kikoto never knew a woman could be so flexible" mumbled the perverse Hokage to himself while at the same time giggling perversely and having some blood come out of his nose. When the ANBU guarding the room saw this occur they sweat dropped at the scene for 2 reasons 1: He looked around to see if anyone was near knowing fully that there were ANBU guarding the room 2: He was reading the latest Icha Icha "Dirty Little Secrets of Female Friends" that almost caused 2 certain females in Konoha to leave Jiraiya on death's door. Suddenly 2 females, one in Konoha and the other somewhere else, sneezed.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" yelled an ANBU before busting inside of the Hokage's office. Hearing this Hiruzen immediately hid the little book inside of his robes "Yes what is it Monkey" asked the elderly Hokage. "When me and my team were checking to see if everything was okay in the village, we noticed some strong and foul chakra coming behind an alley near the market district, we immediately set to it and once we arrived there we found ANBU Cat inside a crater on the wall and unconscious with no sign of the attacker nearby, I sent 2 members of my team to try and locate the attacker and sent the final member to take Cat to the hospital" replied the exhausted ANBU. 'Is the Kyuubi escaping? I'll have to go check on Yugao later but the real question is why would Naruto attack her? But I can't tell them that it was Naruto who attacked her since that would just make Naruto look even worse…. I'm getting to old for this shit' thought the elderly Hokage. "Continue with your search and once Yugao awakens inform me so that I can ask her for more details regarding the attack" ordered the Hokage "Hai Hokage-sama" replied the ANBU and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**-Back to Naruto-**

"Whoa! This night-vision is pretty cool Nightshade, I can see every single detail" said a surprised Naruto.

_**Yeah pup, my vision is one of the strongest in the world and having night-vision is just bonus replied Nightshade in a prideful tone. **_

**Yeah yeah my vision is better right N-a-r-u-t-o-ku~n said Raxxana in an all too sweet tone promising pain if Naruto answered incorrectly. **

'Fuck! How the hell do I get out of this argument if I say Nightshade's is better Raxxana will be angry and there is a saying that says _hell hath no fury than a woman scorned_' thought a desperate Naruto.

"Well…umm… I'd say it's a tie Raxxana-chan since Nightshade's lends me night-vision and awesome perception while yours also gives me night-vision but it also lets me see things in slow motion. When Raxxana heard Naruto add the –chan suffix to her name she couldn't help but blush since nobody had ever had the guts to call the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune "-chan", well except one man, _**Hmm smart pup, he made Kyuubi stop thinking about whose vision is better and occupy her mind in something else; I got to admit this pup has guts**_.

Naruto kept on walking until he found the end of the tunnel and entered a circular "cave". Inside the cave was an altar were a stone tablet lay that had nothing but gibberish on it (Naruto doesn't have the Sharingan so he can't read it) and on the right there was a shelf with scrolls on it. 'B**I**_**N**_**G**O!' said Naruto, Raxxana, and Nightshade at the same time.

**So Naruto-kun what are going to do now, rest or check the scrolls said Raxxana teasingly remembering Naruto's complaining about all this work and how he needed a break.**

'Um…. I'll check the scrolls thank you very much' replied a blushing Naruto.

From what Naruto could see there were many small scrolls, some medium ones and I huge scroll. Naruto, after much thinking, chose to look at all the small ones. There were 13 scrolls in total, organized in 3 piles. Opening the first scroll he read it said:

**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Technique)**

**Class: A**

**Details: This is the improved version of Katon: Karyundan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet) in simply put words, it sends a Large Dragon head at the user extremely hot and requires mastery of Katon: Karyundan before beginning to learn this technique.**

Wow was all Naruto could say, even though he wanted to learn this technique it seemed he needed to learn Katon: Karyundan first. _**You should open a blue scroll pup, this one is red which means Katon I'm guessing the blue one means Suiton and the light green one means Futon.**_

"Sure" Naruto chirped. Grabbing the nearest blue one he read:

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)**

**Class: C-B**

**Details: This technique requires mastery over water or a nearby water source to perform. It sends multiple bullets of water towards the opponent; the number can range from 3 to 15. Its successor technique is Suiton: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet).**

"Wow that's pretty cool, I wonder what the medium scrolls have written on them though" said Naruto.

Deciding to find out he grabbed and opened the nearest scroll and opened it.

**Interceptor Fist**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Requirements: 2 Tomoe Sharingan**

**Details: The interceptor fist is a taijutsu style that relies on the Sharingan to see and intercept the enemies, once mastered it can be extremely effective against the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist Style. **

The scroll then began to describe and show how to learn the style.

'Ne, Nightshade do you think I'll be able to activate the Sharingan?' asked a curious Naruto.

_**Well that's kind of hard to say pup, but I'm guessing you will be able to since I see no reason for you not to be able to, and if you do activate it I'll be able to make your Sharingan better since I was the ONE to give the Uchiha clan their precious Sharingan, although the clan can be asshole's I don't hate the Sharingan. Anyways about the part where I activate your Sharingan, normally when an Uchiha activates their dojutsu they have to go from 1 tome to 2 tomoe then to 3 tomoe, but if you manage to activate it I will immediately level yours up to 2 tomoe. **_

'So what does each stage represent? I mean like… what is the difference between a 1 tomoe Sharingan and 3 tomoe Sharingan?' asked a curious Naruto.

_**A 1 tomoe Sharingan lets you copy hand signs (You can't copy jutsu, you can only copy hand signs) and record thing in your memory like a picture it also lets you partially see in the future. A 2 tomoe Sharingan lets you place minor genjutsu, copy any jutsu (what I mean by any jutsu is that it can copy taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu), and improves your seeing in the future and you begin to see stuff in slow-motion. Finally, a 3 tomoe Sharingan lets you place any genjutsu, your sight is improved and you can see low-jonin speeds in slow-motion, anything you see can be burned in your mind for future reference.**_

'Oh, wow the Sharingan seems like a useful tool, anyways I want to see what's in this large scroll' said Naruto.

**Sure Naruto-kun but be careful though I can feel that scroll exclude small amounts of power warned Raxxana. **

'Ne, don't worry about me Raxxana-chan I'll be fine' reassured Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the huge scroll and placed it on a nearby table, opening he came face to face with a bunch of scribble scrabble and a large 3 tomoe Sharingan in the middle that started to spin once Naruto looked at it.

**Naruto-kun! TURN AWAY NOW! IT'S A PARALYSIS FUINJUTSU THAT'S DRAINING A LOT OF YOUR CHAKRA! NARUTO-KUUUUN!**

Sadly, for our blond hero, he couldn't stop staring at the Sharingan in the middle and passed out on the ground.

**-Back to the Hokage-**

Once again we find our 3rd Hokage doing paperwork and cursing at it every now and then. After a while an ANBU came and told the Sandaime that Yugao/Cat is beginning to awake.

**-In the Hospital- Yugao's Room-**

"Hello Yugao-san how has your day been" asked Hiruzen in a friendly matter.

"I am fine, thank you Hokage-sama, I'm guessing this isn't a social call?" asked Yugao.

"I'm afraid it isn't Yugao-san, can you please tell me what happened" once again asked the Sandaime.

"Well… to tell you the truth Hokage-sama I can't really remember all the details but here's what happened…after telling everything the elderly Hokage everything that happened and how she suspected that Naruto have met the Kyuubi or he was being influenced by it, since there was no way Naruto could have learned by himself how to draw **its **chakra.

"Thank you Yugao-san, I'll try to find Naruto-kun as fast as possible" assured Hiruzen.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, but I would like to ask a favor" asked Yugao.

"What is it?" questioned the Sandaime in a curious tone.

"If…if the Kyuubi is escaping or influencing Naruto…p-please let me know I've watched Naruto for some time now… although I haven't been the best caretaker … I would at least try to be there for him" pleaded Yugao in a shaky voice almost reduced to tears.

"Hm, please pardon the question but why do you want to know and why so much feeling for Naruto that as long as I know have never appeared before?" asked the Sandaime getting a little suspicious.

"When I fought Naruto and told him I was one of the people who watched over him, he looked at me with so much pain and anger that it made me realize how most of the people in Konoha would not be able to live a day of Naruto's life and how it was a miracle he hadn't begun to hate the villagers and take revenge on them." stated Yugao.

"There is no need to worry about Naruto-kun hating the villagers Yugao-san I've often talked to him that he should forgive the villagers and not harbor any hate towards them, and his revenge are some harmless pranks, but I suppose I could tell you" assured the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" replied a grateful Yugao.

**-Back with Naruto (For all ya damn perverts out there here's a little treat) -**

Naruto awoke to the sounds of faint moans, grunts, some whimpers, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Where-fucking-am I?" asked a confused Naruto. Looking around he saw he was in a small meadow with some trees in the distance. 'Nightshade?' 'Raxxana?' asked Naruto in his mind but didn't get any response. Listening closely he once again heard some faint sounds in the forest; he also smelled sweat, something "sweet/honey-ish" and something else. Deciding to walk over there and see if someone was here.

As Naruto got closer to the forest the sounds got loader and loader, knowing from past experiences that rushing in always brought trouble he decided to sneak in. Seeing there was another small clearing up ahead he came across a strange site. There were 2 people there, male and female. The male had tanned skin, brown hair in a ponytail and was totally naked, Naruto almost shrieked. The woman was very beautiful though, she had red hair in 2 messy buns on top of her head, pale creamy like skin, and was totally naked to. Both wore pleasurable expression as the man fucked her into oblivion.

"Ugh… FASTER! HARDER! DEPEER!" shouted the woman.

"Man you're as tight as the first time we did this Mito-chan…. Bless the Uzumaki longetivity….." replied the man.

Suddenly Naruto was grabbed and pulled back by someone. Turning around to face him, he found himself face to face with a tall man with long black hair, one bang covering his eye, a humorous expression, and with old-fashioned samurai armor.

"So gaki… did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Um, I dunno….. Dafuq are you?" asked Naruto.

"Well young one my name is Uchiha Madara, but do tell me how did you get here?"

So Naruto began to explain what happened before he was suddenly brought here.

'So it seems that our experiment worked, although this child… he's hiding something those eyes don't look innocent at all' thought the newly identified Madara. (**AN: Guess who the other 2 are, if you guessed correctly here are some imaginary bills and by yourself a Dr Pepper© or Dr Pepper® Can't remember which one was it).**

"Ne sorry for asking but who were those 2 and what were they doing" asked an innocent Naruto.

At this Madara began to chuckle weirdly with a small blush on his face "The man was my friend Senju Hashirama while the woman was his wife Uzumaki Mito" he replied. Hearing Uzumaki made Naruto stand up straight. "Now, I suppose you want to know where you are right?" questioned Madara.

"Yup"

"Well this here is an experiment me and those 2 over there made. You see we had an idea, why not make a dimension where we could train people. The only problem is that we didn't know how to make a dimension, how much chakra it would take and how to enter. Finally, after a lot of work, we managed to make a scroll that would paralyze, hypnotize and finally bring the persons mind here. Using the _fuinjutsu _that we knew we managed to recreate a special _Sharingan _technique and thus we brought you here. After you're done training you'll be sent back and your body will take some time to adjust probably 3-7 hours depending how long you're here.

"Mada- Oh… it seems the project we made actually worked, what's his name?" asked Hashirama.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto" replied Madara waiting for Mito's reaction.

"WHAT" "Are you telling me some Uzumaki actually managed to survive?" questioned Mito.

"It seems so although you should check to see just in case he could be an imposter seeing as he does not have the traditional red hair and violet/purple eyes. **(AN: I really don't know if all Uzumaki have these type of eyes but I wrote this since Karui, Tayuya, and Fuuka have red hair but they are not Uzumaki) **

"Fine" replied Mito as she wove hand seals and placed them on top of his head. After 15 seconds passed Mito began to tremble, after 20 she was absolutely furious, after 30 seconds passed she looked like she wanted to kill someone. "So Mito-chan what happened" asked Hashirama

"Those damn bastards!" "They sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto-kun here, and have been treating him like shit all of his life, oh and Madara it seems he is your grandson and a Namikaze too." She answered.

"WTF!" shouted Madara and Hashirama, Madara because he actually married Mito's cousin Fuso, and Hashirama because the Namikaze's are still around 'Kami-sama I don't think anything can surprise now' though Hashirama.

"Oh and it seems his body is actually capable of using _Mokuton_ and the **Sage Mode **you use" said Mito all calm and shit.

When Hashirama heard this he passed out.

**AN: Yo guys sorry again for the late update I've been really busy and shit: sleeping, drinking , doing schoolwork, internet stopped working for a while, etc…..**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think I actually was going to make this chapter longer but decided to gut it here and continue writing on a new chapter. Somebody asked me when Mikoto was going to appear well she is either appearing Chap. 5 or Chap.6 one of the 2. I was wondering if any of ya guys can tell me a good story or a story please.**

**See ya later and don't forget to drink a lot of .**

**Nightkiller-sama **


End file.
